htf_creatorfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Boby
Boby es uno de los personajes creados de Tu Propio Personaje De HTF Wiki, y Uno de los 5 Principales, Descripcion Es una Ardilla Morada/Purpura que Al igual que casi todos los personajes, tiene nariz en forma de corazon, Tiene Muy Pocos amigos, Alparecer tiene el Trastorno Bipolar, ya que se lo ve muy deprimido, Tiene Fatiga muy amenudo y Habla Demasiado Rapido, Es muy Creedor en el Satanismo, Tanto Asi Que invoca Demonios Que Matan A el y a sus Amigos, sin embargo en Zero eradication es muy conciente de los zombis, tanto asi que Puede Matarlos con un cuchillo Segun el creador Bobytomi Boby Muere Muchas veces, por que Boby es un gran amigo de Stinky (y stinky muere muy pocas veces) A veces Boby acaba con la peor muerte, algunos ejemplos serian como: Friday The 13th y también The Christmas Curse Apesar de Su Bajo raking de Supervivencia El Sobrevive en Alone, Multiverse, Bowling It!, Lollipop Trouble, All or Nothing y Pic-Tour. Sobrevive en los Kringles: Christmas Warming, Beach Day of Horror. Es amigo de casi todos, a exepcion de Josion ya que el cree que los rituales de boby son el diablo Vida Personal *'Estado Sentimental:'Soltero *'Orientacion Sexual: '''Heterosexual *'Parejas: 'Ninguna *'Nacionalidad: 'TreeFriend *'Residencia: 'TreeFriend *'Profesion: '''Ritualero Lista de Apariciones # Machine # Birthday ritual # On Wheels # Trapped ball # Home, Sweet Home # Fire and Music # The best trio of messes # Sniffles 2.0 # Assistant Help # Spring party # Impaled! # Of such father,such son # Return # Crazy for the money # Rusty quartz # Alone # Deadly Dinner # Multiverse # Crazy Pickup # For a Treasure! # Hotel Royal # The Night of the Living Stalker # Don't Worry Build A Rocket # The Return Of The Lurcher #The Ritual Of Dreams # Sports Day # Thanksgiving Masacre # All or Nothing # The buttercream game # Red Snow # Friday The 13th # Boby's Camp Smoochie # Big Derby # Lollipop Troubles # Space Tree Friends # The Critic, The Christian And The Homosexuality # Infiltrate II # Take Care Of Your Tounge # Pic-Tour # 24 Hours # The Christmas Curse # Virtual Gamer Friends # Beach Day of Horror # Farm Grass Curiosidades * Ha Sido el único que ah visto los poderes de Synox, Pero Lamentablemente eso esta borrado de su Mente. * El Regreso a su ocupación de rituales (Confirmado). * Boby Fue el primer Personaje En tener un Re-Diseño. * Tiene una Gran Coleccion de Bellotas. * Segun el Administrador Boby Azucarado el es Cristiano. * Boby muere en todas sus apariciones de la Primera, Segunda,Tercera, Quinta y Sexta Temporada. * Suele tener mas roles secundarios que de protagonista.. * Siempre que le Preguntan en donde vive el siempre responde "En mi Casa". * Es el Segundo Personaje con mas apariciones solo superado por Cady . * Hasta ahora no ah sobrevivido en ningun episodio escrito por Boby Azucarado. * Según Azcuarado, odia que Boby sobreviva en episodios. Citas =Paginas de Boby= *Boby/Galeria * Boby/Muertes * Relaciones de Boby thumb Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Ardillas Categoría:Personajes Morados Categoría:Personajes Creados Categoría:Personajes Creados Por Admin Categoría:Personajes Que Rara Vez Sobreviven Categoría:Personajes Zero Eradication Categoría:Personajes de 2018 Categoría:Mas Muertes Que Victimas Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes purpuras Categoría:Personajes con trastornos mentales Categoría:Heterosexuales Categoría:Mas Muertes Que Supervivencia Categoría:Religiosos Categoría:Personjajes que han roto la cuarta pared Categoría:Miembros de la Tripulación "Johnny Roger" Categoría:Personajes Creados Por Boby Categoría:Inicios del Show Categoría:B is for